


Let's Love

by machinea



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinea/pseuds/machinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While we're young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fizzy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to upload some stuff from privatter. College setting unless specified otherwise.
> 
> ✿[machi](https://twitter.com/yosegizaiku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [privatter@1706526](http://privatter.net/p/1706526)  
>  prompt: best shot card set

"Yo, Hajimechin!" Nazuna held the phone up between his head and his shoulder as he dug for his wallet.

"Oh, Senpai, is something wrong?"

"Huh? I just wanted to call you and see how your shoot is going. Why do you ask?" Fumbling around in his pockets, he managed to pull out two loose coins that had fallen out instead. He jiggled them around in his hands as he switched the phone to his other ear, looking around the empty boardwalk. 

"Oh...," the voice on the line cackled a little, and Nazuna could hear the bustling of the crew in the background. A strange silence fell over the two before the boy spoke again. "Because we normally FaceTime."

The upperclassman froze. "Uh, oh, oh! Ye-Yeah! Le-Let's FaceTime then," he stumbled on his words, struggling to get them out as a blush crept on his face. He hoped the boy would only think he had been out in the sun for too long.

"Hi." 

"H-Hi..." He stared at Hajime's clear face on the screen. It was perfectly framed, a peek of the foamy shoreline meeting with the opal green ocean and cloud-free skies right behind the boy. His face was lit up from the sunlight, brightening up his small smile. The short cape of the boy's outfit was blowing up from the strong breeze, occasionally blocking the beach view, but the man didn't mind: he could see all he needed to see.

"What are you doing right now?"

Knocked back from his daze, Nazuna jumped, almost losing his coins in the process. "Whoa! Ah..." He looked around in his nervousness again. "Just buying something to drink while you guys finish up." He glanced over to the vending machine, eyes skimming over the colorful drinks lined up.

"Oh, I see." Silence again. "Would you like to drink me instead?"

Nazuna nearly dropped his phone. "Hah?!" He fumbled it around in his hands before catching the device with a steady grip.

"Haha! I'm joking, Senpai! The commercial, remember?" The boy's face was out of the screen as he pulled away and laughed into his hands.

Nazuna remembered: Hajime in his short shorts sitting in the oversized glass, dyed liquid soaked into his outfit and dripping from his thighs, while surrounded with fake lemons and mint leaves. He remembered because that was the real reason he had to leave in the middle of the shoot, or he swore blood would waterfall from his nose. The glance the boy gave over his shoulder almost set him off the edge.

"O... Oh, of course! Course...! Knew that!" He fumbled with his words again, tongue tripping over itself and lips flapping in all directions. 

Hajime stopped giggling and looked up, a muffled noise distracting him from the conversation. "Ah, yes, I'll be right there!" he yelled to someone off screen. Turning his attention back to his leader, the boy smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Senpai, I have to get back to the shoot."

"Ah, no problems! Have fun..." The senior forced a smile, secretly sad their call was so short.

The boy waited though. He sat looking at his screen.

Nazuna tilted his head in confusion. "Hajimechin? Something wrong–"

"Kiss me."

He froze again, caught mid-sentence. "Hah...?" He could barely get the sound out.

"Like always. Nazuna."

There was no longer hiding it: pink streaked across his face at the call of his name. The boy was right: they always kissed when ending a FaceTimed call, though that was in the privacy of their own rooms with locked doors.

Swallowing the giant lump in his throat, the man finally spoke up. "O-Okay..."

He looked around again to the deserted boardwalk and leaned his lips towards the front facing camera, one eye just a sliver open to peek at Hajime's lips doing the same. He meet with the glass and just as quickly pulled away.

"Okay, bye!" He tapped the red circle and ended the call before the boy could see his bright tomato red face glowing like a Christmas bulb. He touched his lips with heated fingertips, tracing the sensitive skin as he looked up from his phone to the vending machine again.

Still there, the colorful array of drinks, but one caught his eye: the mint lemon one.

With resolve, he slid the coins in and pressed the button for it. A heat wave rushed up his body and burned his cheeks as the glass bottle clinked down into the dispenser. Looking around once more on the lonely boardwalk, he pulled the drink out, the coldness nowhere close to cooling him down.

He stared at the label, condensation dripping from his fingers as he recalled what Hajime had said earlier. Pursing his lips in embarrassment, he popped the top off and took a large swig, nearly downing the entire thing.

"Paah!"

Fizzy. Just like love.


	2. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [privatter@1694743](http://privatter.net/p/1694743)  
>  prompt: hajime teaching nazuna how to ice skate
> 
> ✿machi

He was holding on to Hajime's wrists tightly, tight enough to where the boy felt the circulation to his hands cut off.

"Wa-Wait, Hajimechin! I'm gonna fall!" He eeped out, automatically stiffening his legs as he started to slide forwards from the boy pulling him.

"Heehee," Hajime giggled, not stopping his backward movement, "Don't worry; if you fall, I'll catch you."

A heated blush flushed up Nazuna's face, rushing down to his neck and up to his ears and turning his pale skin a light pink. He tucked his head down, unable to say a word, but his eyes couldn't leave the boy's smile, deeply captivated by such a simple gesture; a nervous glance away, however, caused him to lose his balance.

"Waah!" He tipped forwards as his skate slipped back, expecting to fall to the ground when arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, keeping him on his feet. His face still plopped into a bundle of fluff as he slumped from the unsteadiness.

Before he could suffocate, he quickly popped his head up, surprised when he met Hajime's face at a dangerous distance. He felt the warmth of the boy's breath on his lips before he suddenly reeled back in panic, the boy's embrace keeping him from falling back.

He tried to push away, heating up from the embarrassment, but the arms only tightened, pushing the two even closer together.

"Nazuna," he shivered as a whisper crept into his ear, "I caught you."


	3. 2%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [privatter@1713126](http://privatter.net/p/1713126)  
>  prompt: [cow mug](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Co05wgzUkAAMkZl.jpg:orig)
> 
> ✿machi

He stared at the coffee waterfalling into the mug, the dark brown liquid pooling up the sides until it finally settled in the middle as the boy tilted the pot upright again. Then, he watched him pour the milk in, the creamy white turning the drink into a smoky mocha, and stop when it filled to the top. With a long silver spoon, the mixture finally came together into a smooth caramel brown.

Nazuna gazed on as the boy brought the cup to his lips, taking a sip of the newly made coffee milk.

"Good?" He asked when the boy set the drink down with a light exhale of refreshment.

"Heheh, would you like to drink some, Senpai?" Hajime offered with a giggle, quite amused by the man's pout.

Nazuna frowned before sighing in defeat. "Hah... Alright, fine." He reached for the cup, only to be stopped as the boy took it up to his own mouth again.

In confusion, he watched Hajime take one quick sip, eyes widening when the boy suddenly leaned closer to him. He quickly shut them, however, feeling the boy's soft lips touch his. Liquid poured into his mouth, which he immediately drank down as a tongue pried his mouth open wider.

"Mmh... Aah..." The man moaned, unable to help the feeling of the pink muscle swirling around his.

Hajime slowly pulled away, savoring the sweet taste of the coffee milk and his boyfriend. He smiled at the man's dazed look and the dark red tinted across his cheeks.

"See, Nazuna. I told you everything tastes better with a cow mug."


	4. Glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little angsty 
> 
> [privatter@1724377](http://privatter.net/p/1724377)  
> prompt: [secret love song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgy7vEje5-w) \- [little mix](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/littlemix/secretlovesong.html)
> 
> ✿machi

He wiped sweat from his upper lip with the back of his hand, eyes sneaking a peek to the boy at his left.

He was just as sweaty, soaked clothes sticking to his pale skin as he leaned on his knees and reached for the water bottle on the chair. He popped the tip open with his teeth and tilted the drink up, letting the water sink down into his mouth.

Nazuna continued to watch, absorbed in the sweat rolling down the boy's exposed neck until it disappeared into his shirt. His eyes wandered to the boy's profiled face, staring at the pink lips puckered around the spout. He traced his gaze up, lost in the boy's lilac eyes as they looked everywhere but to him. 

Look at me, I'm standing right here.

"-pai!"

He snapped back from his daze, turning his head to the boy next to him.

"Mi-Mitsuruchin... Uh, yes?" Pink lit up his face when he realized he was staring again.

"Can we take a break already? I'm tired!" Mitsuru sunk his shoulders in exhaustion, furrowing his eyebrows to further express his point.

"Uh, ye-yeah, let's stop here and continue tomorrow..." His voice faded in embarrassment as he looked back to Hajime and Tomoya who were looking back at him with slight concern.

"Whoo! Let's go get some ice cream!" The brunet dashed out the door with hands in the air, contradicting his earlier statement.

"Hah... That guy has too much energy..." Tomoya sighed, slinging his and Mitsuru's bag over his shoulders. "See you tomorrow!" He waved a hand as he rushed out the door to follow along.

"Heheh, they're so carefree sometimes," Hajime giggled into his hand. He turned from the doorway to Nazuna, picking up his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow, Senpai." He smiled before turning around and heading to the door.

"See you..." Nazuna waved goodbye as the boy slid out of view, leaving him standing alone in the studio.

He sunk down to the floor, pressing his palms into his forehead as he bit his bottom lip in frustration, cursing at himself in his head. He had to stop: all his stares, all his almost confessions, all his glances.

He opened his eyes and looked up at himself in the mirror through his arms.

His glances: glances in the hallway as they passed each other on the way to their clubs; glances during practice as they rehearsed their movements and positions; glances behind the curtain as they prepped for the next performance; glances on stage as they danced next to each other, close enough to feel each other's warmth.

Nothing but glances.

Because that was all they could ever be.


End file.
